Roodaka
Roodaka was the viceroy of the Visorak. Early History Little is known of Roodaka's past. She had related an anecdote of her rite of passage: she and another of her people were climbing a mountain that tried to eat them, while braving fiery rains and acidic grass. When she was almost at the top, her friend was caught by the mountain. She could have saved her friend, or reached the top on her own. She chose to climb to the top while the mountain enjoyed its meal. Before the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Roodaka still lived on Xia. The Dark Hunters attempted to release the Kanohi Dragon on Metru-Nui. Later, the Dragon was then given to her on Xia. At some point, Roodaka was trained by the Dark Hunters ( specifically "The Shadowed One"). She "bought" this training by exposing the treachery of Nidhiki and mutating him from a Toa into an insectoid monster. She also provided another one of her mutants to the Hunters, who was given the codename "Silence". Soon afterward, Roodaka entered the service of the Brotherhood of Makuta. When the Toa Hagah rebelled against the Brotherhood, it was she who turned them into small Rahkshi-faced creatures that she called Rahaga. However, her rival Sidorak took credit for the idea, and he was awarded with command of the Brotherhood's Visorak armies while Roodaka only got second-in-command. Viceroy As Viceroy of the Visorak hordes, Roodaka schemes to take control and become their sole ruler. Where Sidorak leads the horde in grand battles, Roodaka prefers to implement more intricate, subtle plans. She can also quickly become irrational and violent; she has been known to throw Visorak off of high places for "making mistakes, not listening to her, refusing to look at her, or looking at her for too long". While neither Sidorak nor Roodaka trust each other, Sidorak has often proposed marriage to her (as marriage, being merely a political alliance in the Bionicle universe, would give him influence with her people and give her power as the Visorak's Queen); she has always rejected his offers. Web of Shadows When Teridax became imprisoned in Metru Nui, he telepathically called out to his servants, and both Sidorak and Roodaka jumped at the chance to gain his favor. They captured the Toa Metru, and Roodaka suggested they be executed spectacularly, the Rahaga were able to save them at the last minute, but not before the Toa were mutated by Visorak venom into bestial Toa Hordika. While Sidorak went off to conquer the city by force, Roodaka went to Teridax's prison and cut a small piece out of it for use in her schemes. She also had evidence planted for the Toa Hordika to find that stated that others had been destined to be the Toa instead of them; made all the more devastating by the fact that it was authentic (though it was later revealed to the Toa that they were the destined heroes after all, the evidence was made to deceive Teridax. When Toa Vakama began to succumb to his feral side, Roodaka went behind Sidorak's back and offered him command over the Visorak hordes, Vakama agreed as thought that doing so would help him free the Toa Hordika, he thought he could command the Visorak not to harm the Toa. She had Vakama kidnap the Rahaga in order to prove himself to Sidorak, and when he was still reluctant to accept Vakama she tempted him further by finally accepting his marriage proposal. Roodaka's schemes neared completion as the remaining Toa Hordika and their ally Keetongu stormed the Visorak's base in the city's Coliseum. When Keetongu was climbing up the Coliseum wall to get to her and Sidorak, Roodaka blasted him with her shadow energy and sent him plummeting to the ground. Sidorak offered her the final blow, but she refused; it was only then that Sidorak realized that she didn't really wound Keetongu - she had only made him really, really angry. With Roodaka refusing to help him, Sidorak stood no chance against the enraged Rahi, and Roodaka became the Visorak's Queen in his place - as she had planned all along. She then confronted the Toa Hordika, who were vastly outnumbered; her plan was to kill them and absorb their elemental powers, using them to free Teridax. Instead, she got blasted by the five resisting Toa - and Vakama, who had rejoined them, threatened to fire as well. Roodaka warned that the Visorak would kill them all if she died, but Vakama (who still officially was the hordes' commander) ordered them to retreat; they quickly complied, as Roodaka was a traitor who had killed their King. After that, Vakama fired, but ended up doing what Roodaka wanted (though in a much more painful way than she would have liked), the six Elemental blasts were absorbed by the stone from Teridax's prison, and ended up shattering the prison, freeing the Makuta. The first thing Teridax did was to teleport the defeated Roodaka out of the city and away from danger, though it appeared to many that she died from the assault. Current Times After her supposed "death", Roodaka was found by the Dark Hunter codenamed "Tracker" (though he had to be restrained from killing her), and was brought back to the Hunters' Base to "discuss her future" with the Shadowed One. The Toa Nuva later found and saved her from the Tahtorak rampaging on Xia. Beacuse the Dark Hunters wanted her dead and the Brotherhood would soon order her killed too, she decided to help the Toa. She started by turning the Rahaga, who just arrived from Metru Nui to help the Vortixx, back into Toa Hagah. She has recently been captured by the Order of Mata Nui and assigned to a team of villains led by Brutaka. They then went on a mission to locate and free Makuta Miserix. Powers and Weapons Roodaka carried a strange scepter-like instrument called a Catcher Claw, which could rotate quickly and snatch enemy spinners from the air. In the set, the Catcher Claw is depicted as part of her hand and the staff version is seen in the movie. It then would fire it back at the enemy that shot it. Roodaka could also fire shadow energy out of her staff. She also had a forearm-mounted mechanical Rhotuka launcher. The spinners she generated could permanently mutate a target. Unlike Visorak Venom, her mutations couldn't be absorbed by Keetongu. In Federation of Fear, Roodaka's tools were taken away and she gained another Rhotuka launcher. Appearences *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows''' *Birth of a Dark Hunter *BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark *Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak *Comic 24: Shadow Play *Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga *Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread *Comic 27: Fractures *BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows *BIONICLE Heroes (Non-canononical Appearance) *Toa Nuva Blog *Federation of Fear Category:2005 Category:Dark Hunters Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Visorak Category:Rhotuka Users Category:2008